Spill it!
by ToshimaruxZeth
Summary: Hidan falls in love.The same dream pops into his head.Kakuzu can't help but pity Hidan.But when Jashi approves.It time for Hidan to step up and take whats his...Yaoi, strong langange and mentions of sexual theme. KakuHida!


~~~He walked outside and went through the the flowers rubbed agaisnt his dew wetting his he stared into the pond it light shining on his pale Magneta eyes wonder around searching...

*Ring Ring*(Alarm clock)

"Hidan wake up!"Kakuzu yelled for the second time."What!I do nothing and you're fucking yelling at me for no god damn reason, damn bastard!"I yell at him furrowing my eye brows in a more I-Hate-your-fucking-guts way

He gives me a I-Don't-care-just-get-up look.I sit up and turned an mission, no meetings, and he's waking me kinda shit is that.I can still feel him right in the room as me.I then stand up and brush past him into the I get undress I step into the shower.

As I think about it Kakuzu doesn't wake me up unless its a mission or a meeting or just a I could tell none of those were I wonder what it could I finish taking a long hot shower I step out and wrap a towel around my my rosary and my neck and grab my stuff.I walk out and go back inside our room.

I look around to see if Kakuzu is in there before I step I knew the coast is clear.I go itn and throw my stuff on the would get mad but he usaully pick it up for harm done.

"I hope you pick that up."Kakuzu whispered his voice tickling my neck.I shiver and run foward a bit and turn to see him

"Sorry if I scared you."

"You did not scare me you prick."I replied to him catching my breath."Okay whatever...But hey Hidan."Then he pointed down at I saw what he was talking about I grabbed th towel and ran into the face heating up in embarrasment

"Are you okay?"

"Yes...Just go somewhere else Kakuzu..."I yelled wiping my eyes"This is my room too you know."

"Will you please go some fucking place else."I ask sitting on the floor balled up

By the pang of please ringing in Kakuzu head he checks and looks out the closet then closes it again and places clothes a while sitting in the closet Hidan gets up and lays down on his asleep...

~~~The lake roughing up the them off to bings his rosary to his lips and to fall in his god aproved he would fall in love with the one he loves in a looks back at himself in approval and knows it okay to love and be with the anyway...

"Oww...My head."Said out loud to myself groggily.I looked around to see if Kakuzu was anywhere in sight.I then notice him working on finaces.I sit up and feel my heart no given reason.

Jashin approved of it...Make a and over in my head.I finally stood up and walked over to looks at me then looks back down at the finaces.I take a deep breath and smile.I prop myself on his desk stop and sat his pencil down.

"What wrong Hidan?"Kakuzu asked me looking at me rubbing his , he looked way better without his mask and head gear"Fuck...Kakuzu will you...ple...ase for..give me for last night."I stuggled to let out my apoligy

".Now I have to get back to work."He then grabbed the pencil and started to work on them again

"Kuzuuuu...Please atleast lets talk."

"Don't call me that."

"Just look at me and say you don't want to talk."I answered grabbing his face a lifting it making him look at me."I don't want to talk Hidan."Then he removes my hands and went back to working

I tried but nothing's working.

Have you confessed your love...

No.

Why not?

"Because your not supposed to blurt I love you."

"What did you say Hidan?"Kakuzu heard turning around facing me

What did you just do?

I decided that voice you're holding back should admit your true feelings

But its not the fucking time for this!"i do love him but..."Oh shit stop doing that!

Look...

I then turn around and see Kakuzu right infront of at me with shock and...But I wouldn't...I he wouldn't possible love only loved his money, his job.I mean nothing to him i'm just his annoying partner...

~~~The water is released from the walks up right behind him and places a hand on his one with the siver hair flowing into his face turns to see a stitched nin leans down and kisses him.~~~

"Kuzu...I..."But dead in mid lightly but firmly places his lips on mine.I stare for a couple of seconds and then fade deep into the kiss

When he pulls away.I whine because of wanting more.I then open my eyes a pouted at him."How are you going to fucking do that while I was enjoying it?"

" that your way of saying you love me?"It had gotten quiet when he asked that.I look down and kicked the air.

"Comon Hidan spill it."

"Yes Kakuzu I do fucking love you."I answered his question and turned away...For what felt like then wrapped his arms around me waist and nuzzled his head where my neck and shoulder start

"ACK!Don't do that Kuzu!"I struggle trying to break free."You had your fun now its my turn."

"Kuzu..."

"Yea."

"I love you..."

"I love you too, you fucking Masochist."


End file.
